My Sweet Dreamer
by RadioactivexXxRainbows
Summary: A Gaara one shot. (GaaraXOC)


I lay there, stirring in my sleep. It felt as if someone was caressing my hair. I was fear stricken, someone had got into my home. I kept my breathing steady and listened to any irregularity in this mysterious persons breathing, to indicate an attack. I thought of the kuni I kept underneath my bed. If I could just turn over I would be able to reach it.

My thoughts were broken by a voice. A voice I had dreamt of so many nights before.

"I could never tell you this, so at least by telling you when your sleeping will save me the heartache of the rejection." I tried to make it seem like I was asleep but my heart began to race at his voice, his touch on my skin.

"I love you. I always have….And I'm afraid I always will." He sighed as he said that sentence, it was full of emotion. Unlike his usual self, hiding any signs of emotion and not getting attached to people. "Unwanted ties" or something he had once told me.

He sat next to me. I felt my bed shift under his weight. For a few moments my room was silent. Afraid that he had left I stretched and blinked my eyes open. He sat there, looking like a statue, motionless.

"G-Gaara." I yawned his name as he reluctantly looked at me. His eyes cold.

The silence was unbearable. "I-Is this a dream?" He looked startled and then moved his gaze down my body, I had a checker shirt on, it was lazily buttoned to my waist, revealing my stomach and a pair of blue shorts were lightly covered by a blanket he must have draped over me.

I smiled and sat up behind him, embracing him from behind. His body seemed ridged, he was shocked at the touch. But after a few moments he melted into it. My arms were around his neck as I hugged him from behind, his hands were holding mine to his chest. My head was nestled into his neck.

I took in a deep breath as to remember his scent.

I broke the silence.

"This must be a dream. You would never let me hold you like this…" I hugged him tighter and grasped onto his shirt. I could feel his heart racing underneath it.

"Listen I-" "Shut up." I stopped him. He turned around and looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

I smiled at him and placed some of his hair behind his ears, I traced the marking on his forehead.

"Love."

He moved away from my touch as I placed a hand on my chest.

His eyes became cold and emotionless as he looked around my room, at all of the things that summarise me as a person.

I followed his eyes around my room, they rested on a photo of me, Kakashi,Hinata,Sakura,Naruto and Sauske.

Of course Sauske and Naruto were fighting, but friendly, and the thing that made me come to love this photo was the fact that Sauske was smiling.

I placed my hand on his and yawned, it was still dark outside, I noticed as I stared out of my window.

"You should get some sleep." Gaara turned and was eye level with me.

I could feel his breath on my face, and he watched my eyes as they darted from his eyes to his lips, one I noticed him steal a glance at my lips I decided to steal a kiss.

I leaned forward and expected him to push me away, but he just sat there. Our lips gently met. He tasted, so dry. He didn't really have a taste, I could get the hint of lime, or something sour amoung that sorts but nothing else. During the kiss I opened my eyes, to see that he was staring at me. Once I noticed this I pulled myself off him and lay against my wall and closed my eyes.

I heard some movement and saw him moving to leave.

"Don't leave." He turned and looked at me, I saw pain in his eyes. Pain that no-one should ever have felt before. Pain and lonliness.

"If this is my dream then I think you should get your ass over here Gaara." I swear for a moment he smiled at me. And for the first time in years, I saw him remove the casket of sand that he always had on his body. He lay next to me silently on the bed, shifting his weight so he could get comfortable.

I watched as he closed his eyes, and I lay down beside him, and placed my head on his chest, so I could hear his heart beating frantically.

We lay there in silence together. Both content. I was still convinced that this was a dream so I plucked up the courage to say something I had been waiting to say my whole life. Something that my emotions has held me back on.

"I love you to Gaara."

His body shifted beneath mine, and I could feel his gaze staring at the top of my head, "I heard you. Well I guess I heard what I wanted to hear…" I was surprised by his actions as he started playing with my hair.

He eventually spoke. "You still think this is a dream?" I nodded my head in response and he sighed and sat up, pulling me up with him.

"Well I guess there's no reason why I cant do this then." I looked at him confused as he crashed his lips to mine, taking our bodies back to laying on the bed.

He had positioned himself so that I was laying down on my bed, propped up by numerous pillows. One of his hands was gentally cupping and caressing my face. The other was propping up his body so his chest was inches away from mine, and our legs were next to each other.

As we broke for air I was stunned, that kiss was filled with so much passion. So much sorrow and hurt, so much love.

Before he could say anything I pulled his shirt and crashed my lips onto his once more, I stopped the kiss once I tasted salty tears.

I looked up to see his eyes closed and tears silently escaping them, I caressed his cheek and embraced him entangling my hands in his hair.

"I-Im sorry. I love you so much. But this could never work out I mean look at me." He shivered under my grip and I just held him tighter.

Once he stopped crying we were laid on my bed once again, my head on his chest as he pulled up a blanket over the both of us.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I looked up at his mesmerising eyes. He merely replied, "Do you want me there?" I nodded my head enthusiastically and saw him smile. "Still believe this is a dream?" I sat up and kissed him.

"If it is I am going to be _SOOO_ Pissed." He laughed and returned my kiss as we went to sleep together. I smiled and closed my eyes contently.


End file.
